


Совершеннолетие

by MayronMay



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayronMay/pseuds/MayronMay
Summary: Отабек ждёт.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Юрочка и казах, мои солнышки, только вы спасаете это унылое гейство. 
> 
> Для меня канон порядочность Отобека -- он выглядит приличным парнем. :D Агрессивность Юры же обусловлена, как мне кажется, желанием найти кого-то, кто... в эмоциональном плане будет сильнее его или хотя бы на одном уровне. Вот это я и хотела раскрыть в своей работе, да.
> 
> А еще Юра выше Беки, такие дела. 
> 
> Должна была выложить фф, когда фэндом набирал популярность, но так уж вышло, что я делаю все не вовремя. :в

       Отабек часто слышал, что Япония — пристанище извращенцев. Слышал и не придавал этому большого значения. Зачем? Ведь он сам ощущал это неистовое кипение где-то в груди, когда особенно любопытные спрашивали, из какого аула он родом, как часто пьёт кумыс и какая на вкус конина. С тех самых пор как он, выбравшись в свет, стал не просто Отабеком, а героем Казахстана, стали появляться докучливые журналисты, но большее раздражение доставляли, конечно же, иностранные. По этой причине не хотелось клеить ярлыки на людей, что были из других стран, ему претило оценивать личность по национальности. Достойным казался лишь один критерий — поведение, и по нему легко отсеивались разного рода идиоты.  
  
       — Хватит, уже достаточно! — прокричал Юра и накрепко вцепился в напряжённую руку. Отабек остановился, едва услышав возвращающий в реальность голос. Пальцы правой руки горели, в колени впивались крошки подуставшего дорожного покрытия, а перед глазами будто рассеялся туман. Лицо лежащего на земле пострадало не так сильно, как хотелось бы, но Отабек удержался от новых побоев, даже когда в его памяти вновь всплыли приведшие к такому состоянию события.  
  
       Он расслабился, давая понять Юре, что уже не нуждается в контроле, и ощутил свободу.  
  
       — Ему восемнадцати нет, — выдавил из себя Отабек, сжав одной ладонью лицо избитого мужчины, и тот простонал от боли, с ужасом глядя на парня. — Следи за руками, подонок, иначе тебе их вырвут, — закончил он уже на своём языке, не сумев подобрать нужные слова на английском.  
  
       Когда Алтын поднялся, избитый им японец что было сил рванул в сторону оживлённой улицы.  
  
       — Ты понимаешь, что тебе могут запретить заниматься спортом? — начал Плисецкий строго, пока Отабек отряхивал колени. — Эта мразина не стоит того.  
  
       — Ты стоишь, — коротко ответил тот.  
  
       Для Юры подобное поведение Алтына оказалось в новинку: он всегда считал казаха спокойным и тихим, даже когда его выводили из себя окружающие. В отличие от самого Юрия, Отабек не срывался, а молча уходил, игнорируя раздражитель, но в данной ситуации привычные законы не подействовали.  
  
       Плисецкий не сразу понял, что случилось, когда широкая большая ладонь крепко сжала его ягодицы, а уха коснулись сухие губы. Он не думал, что таким обернётся его желание постоять на свежем воздухе, пока Отабек расплачивался за ужин. Запах алкоголя ударил в голову, а когда шок от действий незнакомца прошёл и Юра уже готов был показать пьяному извращенцу свою растяжку, подарив хороший прицельный удар с ноги по лицу, появился Алтын.  
  
       Безлюдная в вечернее время улица стала и причиной произошедшего, и спасением от последствий одновременно: если бы кто-то увидел, как Отабек с остервенением колотит человека, не обошлось бы без полиции, а дальше скандальные статьи не без нафантазированных фактов, усугубивших бы ситуацию, и можно попрощаться со спортом на время расследования. Конечно, Япония не Россия: может, здесь не всё так плохо с органами правопорядка, но ситуация в любом случае неприятная.  
  
       В своё оправдание извращенец попытался объяснить, что принял Юру за девушку. Это показалось бы смешным, если бы произошло где-нибудь в другом месте и с кем-нибудь другим. Юра уже давно не менял причёску, сохранив старую стрижу и совсем немного увеличив длину, но он и не подозревал, что его могут перепутать… Хотя кто знает этих японцев. Плисецкий иногда удивлённо провожал взглядом девушек с грубыми чертами лица, но подобно фарфоровым куклам в одежде с большим количеством рюш и складок. Про увиденных по телевизору певцов, облачившихся в женское не для смеха, а на полном серьёзе сделав такие костюмы частью стиля целой группы, он вообще молчал. Япония была не его страной.  
  
       — Он больше ничего не сделал?  
  
       — Не, — мотнул головой Юра, подбирая бумажник, который в порыве злости откинул в сторону Отабек. — Тебе бы поаккуратнее быть. Накатает на тебя заяву…  
  
       Опасения хоть и имели почву, но в какой-то степени казались абсурдными. Что скажет этот извращенец? «Я хотел полапать девушку, а это оказался парень, и за это меня избили»? Плисецкий усмехнулся своим мыслям. Он перевёл взгляд на протянутую за бумажником руку.  
  
       — Болит?  
  
       Отабек посмотрел на свой кулак. А ведь он лишь пару раз ударил мужчину, но, видимо, ударил как следует: кожа покраснела и кое-где потрескалась. В целом ущерб был не ощутимый.  
  
       — Нет.  
  
       — Пойдём, хватит с меня прогулок, — вздохнул Плисецкий, отвернувшись. Смотреть на раны казалось невыносимым.  
  
       После короткого щелчка комната отеля озарилась ровным белым светом. Юра сбросил кеды, положил леопардовую кофту на такой же леопардовый чемодан и уселся на двуспальную кровать. Затем лёг. Дышать будто бы стало легче. Как бы приятно ни было проводить время с Отабеком, долгие прогулки заметно выматывали.  
  
       Он услышал, как хлопнула дверь в ванную комнату, и почему-то вокруг сразу стало тихо. Веки казались неподъёмными, глаза чесались, и Юра, недолго полистав новостную ленту, вскоре устало положил телефон рядом.  
  
       В его голове всё крутился вопрос: «Как меня угораздило приехать сюда?» Плисецкий помнил, как оказался в Японии впервые, но чтобы по своей воле он вернулся — в это он пока поверить не мог. А ведь вариантов было много — вся Европа, но вдвоём они направились именно в эту страну. Страну разочарований. Юра сильно удивился, когда Отабек выразил желание совершить новое путешествие в Японию: со всеми соревнованиями он так и не побывал в местах, которые ему казались интересными. Плисецкий мог отказаться, но они не часто встречались, общаясь только через интернет, поэтому он согласился. Вот и ответ на вопрос, который не даёт покоя. Но он как будто не удовлетворял…  
  
       — Ты спишь? — послышался голос Отабека сквозь мутную пелену сна. Дрёма накатила слишком неожиданно, но шёпот достиг адресата.  
  
       — Нет, — зевая, ответил Юра, чем вызвал снисходительную улыбку.  
  
      Отабек уже успел выйти из душа и переодеться, в то время как выпавший из реальности в мир сна Плисецкий до сих пор не стянул с себя хотя бы джинсы.  
  
       Они смотрели друг на друга не отрываясь, чуть сонный мальчишка и ещё тёплый после душа парень. Пахло мужским парфюмом и шампунем, и Юра не мог противиться этим запахам. Он провёл языком по сухим губам, ощутив головокружение от фразы, которую собирался произнести, и отвёл взгляд.  
  
       — Хочешь?.. — тихо произнёс он, сильно покраснев, и неуверенно попытался стянуть футболку. На его плече без промедлений оказалась смуглая рука.  
  
       — Нет. Мы уже говорили об этом, — без злобы отозвался Отабек и пронаблюдал, как тонкие пальцы выпускают края одежды.  
  
       — Ещё целых полгода.  
  
       — Я подожду.  
  


***

  
  
       — Нет, — отрезал Отабек, когда Юра вновь мягко намекнул ему о возможности виртуального секса. Это ведь даже не физический контакт, ничего преступного, но Алтын, с полслова понимающий все намёки, оказался непоколебим.  
  
       — Почему? — осознавая, что получит не меняющийся уже на протяжении полутора лет ответ, всё-таки спросил Юра с крошечной надеждой на хоть какие-то изменения. Может, Отабек наконец признается в банальном отсутствии ассоциаций сексуальности с Юрой, мол, плюшевые котята не вызывают у него желания. Или хотя бы скажет, что импотент.  
  
       — Потому что тебе нет восемнадцати.  
  
       Нет, ответ не поменялся.  
  
       — Три месяца всего осталось, — возмутился Юра, всплеснув руками, и чуть не уронил ноутбук с колен. — Что изменится за три месяца?  
  
      — Ты официально обретёшь право пить, курить, брать кредиты, ходить в ночные клубы и прочие радости жизни, — улыбнулся Отабек, подперев голову рукой.  
  
       — Почему ты такой правильный? — продолжал злиться Плисецкий, испытывая острое желание закрыть ноутбук и, оставив телефон, уйти из дома куда-нибудь подальше, чтобы никто не дозвонился. Правда, с таким поведением он явно не будет претендовать на звание взрослого человека.  
  
       — Потому что люблю тебя.  
  
       Юра был полностью разбит. Против этого аргумента у него не находилось никакого оружия. Однажды он (так же, по скайпу) сгоряча ляпнул: «Не боишься, что я найду кого-то, кому будет наплевать на мой возраст?», конечно же, имея в виду не отношения, а только секс, и был разорван на части собственной совестью. Плисецкий никогда не забудет искажённое болью и обидой лицо Отабека. Мягко говоря, тот сильно расстроился после подобного заявления. Настолько сильно, что прилетел в ближайшие выходные. Юра думал, что ссоры обычно проходят шумно, со скандалами, но в тот момент понял: лучше бы всё было так, как ему представлялось. Алтын и не собирался громко выяснять отношения, кричать и ругаться. Он говорил спокойно, но от всех произнесённых слов жутко становилось обоим. В итоге до Плисецкого в какой-то момент времени дошло, что нужно просто сказать: «Я не хотел. Я назло», чтобы прекратить трепать нервы Отабеку. Теперь Юра стал тщательней следить за словами. По крайней мере, пытался.  
  
       — Я тебя тоже, — смущённо буркнул Плисецкий в ответ и поспешил сменить тему. — Ты ведь приедешь? Ну, в день рождения? Или за день? А лучше за три. За три было бы хорошо.  
  
       — Ты же знаешь, я не могу обещать, — заметно огорчился Отабек. Его открытость в плане чувств была для Юры повседневна, хотя многие их знакомые достаточно удивлялись, когда видели эмоции Алтына: они привыкли к его отрешённости, впрочем, связанной именно с нелюбовью к большим компаниям.  
  
       Отабек вдруг улыбнулся.  
  
       — Но я постараюсь выбраться. Если ты будешь себя хорошо вести, конечно.  
  
       — Если это точно поможет тебе прилететь на мой день рождения в Россию, я обещаю, что буду держать себя в руках и не огрызаться на Виктора и Кацудона эти злосчастные три месяца.  
  
       — Ловлю на слове.  
  


***

  
  
       Юра взялся за стопу и потянул ногу вверх. Лежащий рядом телефон раздражал своим молчанием намного сильнее, чем сидящий на правом шпагате Юри. Японец тренировался в России уже давно и пока уезжать не собирался. Плисецкий ещё мог терпеть его, когда тот молчал, но стоило Юри открыть рот и попытаться заговорить на ужаснейшем русском, органы по очереди начинали разрываться, в первую очередь, конечно, из ушей шла кровь. По этой причине Юра старался как можно меньше контактировать с Кацудоном, и этот план был вполне успешным, ведь они не зависели друг от друга и в помощи не нуждались. Юра — потому что с детства был достаточно самостоятельным и целеустремлённым, Юри — потому что у него был Виктор. Ещё одна причина срабатывания рвотного рефлекса.  
  
       За последние несколько лет оба так надоели Плисецкому, что терпеть их просто не находилось сил. В продолжительной разлуке с Отабеком нервы стали ни к чёрту, и не срываться становилось лишь сложнее. Сегодня же, двадцать восьмого февраля, когда до дня рождения оставался всего один день, а казах на вопросы о приезде отвечал короткими, расплывчатыми фразами, Юра бесился больше всего. Если бы он был ранимой и нежной натурой, то определённо сидел бы на успокоительных, чтобы сосредоточиться и не реветь в три ручья на тренировках, а так у него был другой выход для эмоций: Юри, Виктор и немного усиленных тренировок.  
  
       — У тебя плохой настроение сегодня, — обеспокоенно заметил японец, и ему показалось, что Юра вместо углекислого газа выдохнул порцию угарного. Возможно, Кацудону на самом деле было не всё равно: из него не получался тот завистливый стервозный фигурист, каких встречал на своём пути Юра, но такая забота с его стороны всё равно нервировала и не могла быть принята за дружескую. Плисецкому раньше не везло на друзей, хотя, в общем-то, не везло и сейчас: единственный его друг оказался совсем не тем, за кого себя выдавал. При мыслях о нём Плисецкий готов был улыбнуться, но светлая эмоция вмиг омрачилась из-за чёрного экрана телефона и отсутствующих оповещений о непрочитанных сообщениях.  
  
       — Плохое. Оно, — сквозь зубы процедил Плисецкий и опустил ногу.  
  
       — Тебя что-то беспокоит?  
  
       Юра схватил сотовый, но смог побороть желание разблокировать экран. Он посмотрел на японца с неподдельным раздражением. Отабек сказал, что приедет, если Плисецкий не будет ругаться с Кацудоном и Витей, но всё в пустую, если после трёх месяцев воздержания Алтын не сдержал своего слова.  
  
       — У тебя, — начал Юра и ткнул указательным пальцем в чужой лоб, — в голове сущность в виде гномика.  
  
       Он убрал руку и спешно ушёл, оставив Юри в полнейшем недоумении рассматривать свой лоб в зеркале. Это было одно из его любимых развлечений — нести чушь в разговоре с японцем, а затем наблюдать, как тот пытается понять смысл услышанных слов. Под конец дня от него иногда приходили сообщения, в которых Кацуки слёзно просил объяснить, что значила та фраза, но Плисецкий не мог удовлетворить его интерес так просто, сваливая всё на Виктора. Тем самым он загружал сразу двух людей, а сам радовался своим маленьким пакостям.  
  
       Сейчас его уставшую от злости и переживаний душу не спас даже растерянный вид Юри. Юра совсем не понимал, отчего такой перепад в настроении Отабека: они хорошо общались ещё два дня назад, но как только наступил день, когда Алтын обещал приехать, Земля будто перестала вращаться.  
  
       Едва Плисецкий вновь подумал об этом, его телефон завибрировал, и из динамика донеслась мелодия. Резко вытащив сотовый из кармана, он уже хотел ответить на звонок, но вдруг спохватился. Его ожидания оправдались — звонил Отабек, но отчего-то желание поднять трубку резко оборвалось, разбилось о раздражение и обиду. Юра не знал, ради чего отключил вызов: чтобы не сорваться на Отабеке или просто не в силах слушать его оправдания, если они будут.  
  
       — Да иди ты! — крикнул он на людной улице, заставив прохожих обернуться, когда телефон вновь зазвонил.  
  
       Плисецкий снова отклонил входящий, поставил сотовый на беззвучный и подошёл к дому в тишине.  
  
       Уже будучи в лифте, немного остывший после наглого звонка Отабека, Юра проверил сообщения в соцсетях. К его удивлению, писали лишь знакомые из института, уже месяц призывающие отметить сданную сессию. Если бы Плисецкий учился не заочно и видел всех этих людей каждый день… возможно, он бы нашёл себе какого-нибудь друга, с которым можно поделиться переживаниями. Пока же у него был только дедушка, которому рассказывать, что его внук встречается с парнем, не хотелось. Слишком страшно. Вдруг его хватит удар после такого заявления? Ещё можно было бы поделиться с котом, если бы он не умер год назад от старости. Грусть нахлынула на Юру. А ведь завтра день рождения.  
  
       Створки лифта разъехались, впуская Плисецкого в светлый коридор новой многоэтажки. Он отыскал ключи от квартиры и уже по привычке перебрал их пальцами, чтобы найти нужный, но, подняв взгляд, уронил всю связку на керамическую плитку. Звон разошёлся эхом по пустому коридору. Почти пустому. На полу у двери, рядом с чемоданом и спортивной сумкой, сидел Отабек. При виде хозяина квартиры он поднялся с места, и на его лице, обычно не очень выразительном, вдруг отразилась вина и надежда, что он принёс хоть какую-то радость своим визитом.  
  
       В ту же секунду Юра бросил свой рюкзак для тренировок куда-то к ключам и, забыв все матерные слова, которыми посылал казаха на протяжении последних трёх дней, сжал его в объятиях, треснув кулаком по спине.  
  
       — Иди ты в жопу со своими сюрпризами, мудак, — глухо послышалось Отабеку, и тот не раздумывая обнял Юру в ответ.  
  
       Уже будучи в квартире, когда ужин оказался приготовлен и успешно съеден, Плисецкий заставил Алтына поведать причины его отвратительного поведения.  
  
       Как оказалось, Отабек просто хотел прилететь неожиданно, а это подразумевало оставление Юры в неведении на протяжении целого дня перед визитом в Россию (для пущей радости), но случилось так, что рейсы задерживали, а игру хотелось довести до конца. История оказалась неинтересной и банальной, такой, какую придумал себе Плисецкий ещё два дня назад. Однако из всех она нравилась ему больше всего, по крайней мере, лучше, чем сексуальная корейская любовница, истощившая Отабека страстными ночами до такой степени, что тот и думать забыл о каком-то там фигуристе из соседнего государства.  
  
       Оставшуюся часть вечера они провели в тишине. Не в тяжёлой и неловкой, а умиротворяющей, с прикосновениями, поцелуями, но без того, что ждал Юра от этой встречи. Он не осмелился заговорить о своём совершеннолетии, уже зная, что ответит Алтын. «Тебе восемнадцать только завтра», — и точка. Можно было бы взбунтоваться, напомнить, что завтра наступит, когда часы покажут одну минуту после полуночи, или самому завалить казаха на кровать, связать его и лишить себя же девственности, но Отабек явно не одобрит такие планы. Он легко обезвредит Юру, свернув того в одеяло и сковав собственными руками. Несмотря на почти одинаковый рост, герой Казахстана всё равно был крепче Русской феи.  
  
       Плисецкий хорошо помнил пальцы, осторожно перебирающие пряди на его затылке, но не смог запечатлеть момент в памяти, когда уснул.  
  


***

  
  
       Утром первого марта Юра отчего-то спал дольше обычного. Все переживания, нахлынувшие на него не так давно, запрашивали слишком много энергии, а резкая смена настроения и того больше. В итоге, когда он проснулся, Отабека рядом не оказалось.  
  
       Плисецкий осмотрел комнату и с облегчением нашёл в углу не разобранный чемодан. Ему стало не по себе от мыслей, что Алтын может уехать обратно так быстро. Побродив по пустой квартире, Юра успел провести все утренние процедуры — от умывания до завтрака — и вернулся обратно в кровать. Он не заметил никакой записки об уходе, но уже просто не нашёл в себе сил злиться: если Отабек ушёл не предупредив, значит, опять готовит какой-то сюрприз.  
  
       Когда послышался щелчок замка входной двери, Плисецкий натянул на себя одеяло и закрыл глаза, сделав вид, будто спит. Хочется сделать сюрприз — пожалуйста.  
  
       Тихо прокравшись в комнату, Отабек остановился у кровати. Юра, как ребёнок, едва сдерживался, чтобы не заулыбаться во весь рот, и потому лишь сильнее закутался в одеяло. Ему нужно было поддерживать имидж совершеннолетнего.  
  
       — Юра, — услышал он шёпот у самого уха и ощутил запах знакомого одеколона, но пока время просыпаться не настало.  
  
       В ответ на сопротивление Отабек расстегнул куртку — звякнула молния, и на кровати появилось что-то совсем лёгкое, едва ощутимое. До первого звука Плисецкий отменно играл свою роль, но короткий писк заставил его чуть не подскочить. Он вытаращился на складки одеяла в поисках источника звука и с неподдельной растерянностью увидел рыжего котёнка, бродившего по кровати в поисках спуска.  
  
       — Не думай о нём, как о замене, пусть он будет связан с воспоминаниями обо мне, — тихо, чтобы не нарушить всё ещё сонную, как ему казалось, атмосферу дома, произнёс Отабек и приобнял шокированного подарком Юру. Тот не мог отвести глаз от громко мяукающего подарка и едва ли нашёл в себе силы заговорить.  
  
       — Бека, — чуть не простонал Плисецкий и обнял своего гостя в ответ, грозясь задушить его прямо на кровати.  
  
       Его старый кот умер, что оказалось ужасной трагедией: родители долго отказывали Юре в питомце, но в какой-то момент сдались, возможно, осознавая, что уделяют мало времени своему ребёнку. Плисецкий был ужасно рад, когда обнаружил дома нового друга. Они были вместе двенадцать лет, но животные живут гораздо меньше людей, и год назад старый кот умер, оставив Юру в одиночестве. Жил бы с ним дедушка, вероятно, потеря любимца не стала бы таким тяжёлым испытанием, но возвращение в пустую квартиру выбивало из колеи. Теперь же по постели бродил совсем маленький, рыжий питомец, который обязательно станет любимцем.  
  
       — Я назову его Бекой, — не переставая улыбаться и тесно прижавшись к Отабеку, объявил Плисецкий, на что казах неловко усмехнулся.  
  
       — Я буду надеяться, что ты придумаешь что-нибудь получше. Мы будем оборачиваться на твой зов одновременно — это не очень удобно.  
  
       — Да я шучу же, — рассмеялся Юра и позволил Алтыну отстраниться. Тот снял куртку и бросил на пол, куда внезапно прыгнул и котёнок, испуганный своей же смелостью. Через мгновение он уже убежал куда-то в прихожую, где надеялся найти укромное место, чтобы спрятаться.  
  
       Отабек прилёг рядом, стесняясь залезать на постель в уличной одежде полностью. Плисецкий же по этому поводу не слишком беспокоился: у него не было мании чистоты и порядка; тем более сейчас ему хотелось, чтобы его гость оставался рядом как можно дольше.  
  
       — А, забыл, — вдруг заговорил Алтын, и его брови дрогнули. — Там на улице ещё кое-что.  
  
       — Ещё? — удивился Юра и в два прыжка добрался до окна. — Твою…  
  
       — Юра! — обрадованно воскликнул Виктор, подняв руки вверх, когда из окна высунулась светлая голова. — С днём рождения!  
  
       Люди внизу зашумели, и Плисецкий помимо Вити узнал в них Юри и Милу — всех, кого он ненавидел, но если Виктора и Кацудона просто сложно терпеть из-за их публичных лобызаний, то Мила претендовала на самое дорогое.  
  
       Юра не забыл, как она всего полгода назад просила организовать свидание с Отабеком, решив, что фигуристы — просто друзья. Пришлось ей мягко намекнуть, чтобы она шла на несколько простых букв, и прикрыться нежеланием за кого-то с кем-то договариваться. С тех пор Плисецкий стал более внимателен к Алтыну, когда тот оказывается в компании коллеги по льду.  
  
       Как бы то ни было, вниманию он даже немного обрадовался.  
  
       — Вам заняться нечем? — крикнул в ответ на поздравления Юра, и хоть издалека было незаметно, как он покраснел, лежащий на кровати Отабек улыбнулся.  
  
       — Пошли в кафе, я вас угощаю! — вновь подал голос Виктор, и Плисецкий заикнулся на полуслове.  
  
       — Они ведь не отвяжутся, — обернулся Юра со скорбью на лице. Ему хотелось провести целый день с Отабеком, чтобы вечером или даже раньше наверняка выпросить свой основной долгожданный подарок.  
  
       — Поесть за чужой счёт хорошо, — задумчиво проговорил Алтын, и Плисецкий вновь высунулся из окна со словами «Сейчас выйдем».  
  
       Обещанный Виктором обед прошёл весьма удачно, но если сначала Юра думал, что оплата счёта в кафе — общий подарок к его дню рождения, то после слов зачинщика этого собрания осознал свою неправоту. Никифоров попросил не мучить больше Юри странными фразами, из-за которых тот становился сам не свой. Его русский действительно хромал на обе ноги, но это для Кацуки (ввиду происхождения) большое дело — выучить язык, не похожий ни на японский, ни на английский. Плисецкий закатил глаза и пообещал постараться больше не дразнить Кацудона, который слушал этот разговор со смущением и в конце поблагодарил коллегу.  
  
       После кафе все пятеро прогулялись по ближайшим паркам и магазинам, Юра всё время вставал между Милой и Алтыном, чему первая удивлялась, а второй — ухмылялся. Собственничество Плисецкого в этот день зашкаливало, благо, он ещё не ревновал Отабека к общественным туалетам и манекенам, что тоже вероятно.  
  
       Разошлась компания, казалось, довольная прогулкой. Мила мягко намекнула Отабеку и Юре, что её неплохо бы довести до дома, но вызвался Виктор, а отказывать человеку с машиной было глупо и слишком подозрительно. «Наконец-то пригодился», — довольный донельзя, подумал Плисецкий, уходя с парковки вместе с Алтыном.  
  
       Некоторое время они шли молча. Квартира находилась не так далеко, и проще было дойти пешком, тем более улица оказалась не слишком людной в вечер буднего дня. Идти приятнее, когда никто не норовит толкнуть плечом и без оглядки поспешить дальше.  
  
       — Ты… ревнуешь? — вдруг спросил Отабек, и Юра увидел на его лице снисходительную улыбку, отчего сразу насупился.  
  
       — К кому? — хмыкнул он и попытался засунуть руки в карманы, но его спутник ладонь перехватил, крепко сжав её и притянув Плисецкого поближе.  
  
       — К Миле.  
  
       — Она на тебя давно глаз положила, — оправдался Юра, понимая, что свою ревность уже не скроет, оставалось только её обосновать. — Я этих женщин знаю: им палец сунь — они руку отгрызут.  
  
       — Так зачем же давать им палец?  
  
       — Ты ей улыбнёшься, передашь солонку или просто отведёшь взгляд — она расценит всё это как проявление симпатии. Я её давно знаю, слышал трёп с другими девушками: со мной-то она наглости не наберётся об этом разговаривать.  
  
       — И ты думаешь, что я тут же уйду к ней?  
  
       — Только через мой труп! — воскликнул Плисецкий под тихий смех, потянув за собой Отабека, чтобы тот ускорил шаг.  
  
       Буквально затолкав Алтына в квартиру, Юра, не включая свет, прижал своего гостя к стене. Он вцепился в тёплую, ещё зимнюю куртку и кое-как нащупал собачку. Когда замок звякнул, Отабек положил ладони на плечи Юры и отстранил того.  
  
       — Мне восемнадцать, не отвертишься, — со сбившимся дыханием выдал Плисецкий, вновь попытавшись стянуть чужую верхнюю одежду и одновременно с тем буквально выпрыгнув из ботинок.  
  
       — Думаешь, ты ждал больше меня? — шепнул Отабек и, воспользовавшись замещательством Юры, в одно мгновение поднял того и закинул на плечо. Ни о каком сопротивлении речи не шло.  
  


***

  
  
       — Да! Ещё! — подбадривал Юра, прижавшись грудью к спине Отабека, и тот прерывисто выдохнул.  
  
       — Я не могу, — сморщился он, коротко простонав, и опустил голову. Пальцы на его ладонях сжались в кулаки, но Юра не мог закончить всё вот так.  
  
       — Уже почти всё. Ещё девять секунд, потерпи, — прошептал он и провёл ладонью от лба до затылка гостя. Кожу приятно пощекотали короткие жёсткие волоски, и Юра не смог отказать себе в удовольствии уткнуться носом в любимую макушку.  
  
       — Юра, — простонал Отабек на грани, боясь разрыдаться тут же, и тогда Плисекий взглянул на секундомер.  
  
       — Всё! — он отпрянул, и Алтын с нескрываемым удовольствием откинулся назад, разогнув позвоночник после продолжительной складки, в которую его заставил сесть Юра. С растяжкой у него были большие проблемы, и Плисецкий клятвенно пообещал исправить эту ситуацию, но за три дня большого прогресса они достигли только в отношениях, но никак не в спорте.  
  
       Юра лёг рядом и уставился в глянцевый натяжной потолок, наслаждаясь тихим дыханием Отабека, измученного внеплановой тренировкой. Плисецкий знал, что его гость и так тренируется на родине, но, насколько ему было известно, Алтын посвящал себя по большей части именно катанию, а не растяжке, с которой он не поладил ещё в детстве. Юра не представлял своей жизни, если бы кто-то в прошлом заставил Алтына бросить этот спорт и найти что-то более подходящее. Впрочем, Плисецкий с удовольствием посмотрел бы на своего парня в кимоно на татами или боксёрских шортах на ринге.  
  
       — Бека, — протянул Юра, и названный повернул к нему голову, — ещё раз?  
  
       — Может, позже? — осознавая неотвратимость дальнейшей тренировки, всё же попробовал избавить себя от этой участи Отабек и встретил лукавый взгляд светлых глаз.  
  
       — Тогда предложи что-то поинтереснее.


End file.
